Electrifiying Orange
Electrifying Orange zaps zombies in the full lane, he's great at mid offense. Overview He zaps zombies in a 3 tile range, then that range will increase TO 3 tiles every second dealing high damage to zombies in the closest range! His plant food is cool too! He'll bounce and strike the ground with astonishing lightning, stunning all zombies in a 5 tile 3 lane area! SHOCKING! Attack EO will deal more damage to zombies in his closest range, as you can see in the info box right there, it says numbers from 50-10. The 50 is the MAX damage to zombies in the first 3 tiles, as well as the 10 being the least in the straight range. Starting at level 3, the first 3 tiles will now stun zombies for 0.9 seconds. The damage will splash to the 2 other lanes if it hit's a zombie. The splash damage will deal 70 instead of 50. So, lesson learned, EO deals more damage to zombies close and at splashing! Keep in mind that his hit speed is slow so this SHOCKIN' attack won't go quickly! Plant Food The PF won't deal too much damage, but it'll save you 7.5 seconds of time. I recommend planting Celery Stalkers, Primal Potato Mines, more EO's or other offensive plants to defeat those zombies while they're stunned! Leveling him up won't increase the stun duration, but it'll increase the damage! The duration won't stack or reset. I'm not saying this PF won't deal damage, i'm only saying it will deal low damage. It's great to defending the house, overall, the attack is offense, the PF is defensive. Strategy This attack will only hit ground, so that means it won't damage any floating/flying zombies AT ALL! Trying the plant food? Well, that ain't gonna work sonny! Against other zombies, he's fine,but he's GREAT against Chicken Wrangler, Weasel Hoarder, (remember that I said at level 3 he'll stun zombies in the 1st 3 tiles?) well that against FootBall Zombies will work! Planting Pumpkins and Vines will help defend him. Wall nuts, Tall nuts, Pea nuts will kind of help, but just don't put them too far away from your EO's so they don't deal the lowest damage. Almanac Entry Zaps all zombies in a 3 tile range, then that range increases by 3 tiles per second while the attack is happening. Special: Increases range by 3 tiles every second, dealing high damage to zombies up close.|description = He's intelligently smart and cute! Some plants call him "Smarty Cutey".What they don't know is that he is very offensive! Yes! He once hurt Dave on accident when he was just a little sprout! But he learned his lesson, he's still cute, smart, happy, but no one said he can't be a little DANGEROUS!|box title = Electrifying Orange|icon = 7BC39AEF-E04D-4CA3-82EC-4F2B376D11EC|type = jpg|position = center}} Origin/Trivia * This plant was based on my hate on Oranges (sorry to orange lovers) * I also wanted to make a 2nd type of Citron (Electrifying Orange) Author's Notes: Gallery 7BC39AEF-E04D-4CA3-82EC-4F2B376D11EC.jpg|Electrifying Orange (Current Version) Category:Offensive and Defensive Plants Category:Fila-mint Family plants